Two Twins And a Nerd (Redux)
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Leo and Dexter were just hanging out, doing what boys their age do, (nudge nudge) and when Luna comes home, they decide to have a little fun with her. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Two Twins And a Nerd.

A Yugioh 5Ds oneshot.

A Leo x Luna x Dexter lemon.

Hey Everybody! I'm here with a new Yugioh 5Ds lemon! It's been a while since I wrote one so thanks a lot to the man, the myth, the legend, amk8930 for suggesting this story! I decided to go with the Threesome idea with the twins and Dexter since I had a great idea for it once he first suggested it.

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, which means it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, kindly go read something else. But I won't tell if you won't.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, AND Twincest. If any of these disturb you, why did you click on this in the first place? I put warnings in the summary dude.

Now for the good shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We start off at the penthouse of our favorite twin duelists, Leo and Luna. Although right now, Leo is the only one of the twins who is home right now, but he isn't alone, as his friend Dexter is with him in his bedroom right now. What are they doing you ask? Looking at dirty magazines of course! Both of them butt naked as well.

"How awesome would it be to fuck a girl right now?" Leo asked him, stroking himself as he looked at a page of Dark Magician Girl topless.

"Pretty awesome I guess." Dexter replied sheepishly. He was uncomfortable enough being naked in the same room as Leo, but as much as he also wanted to touch himself, he was too embarrassed to. It didn't help that when compared to each other, Dexter is about the average size of any normal boy his age, Leo though, well, let's just say he's about the same size as Yusei.

The magazine didn't have anything serious, it was just a softcore kind of mag, but it was good enough for these two horny little boys.

They may be young, but their hairless cocks were rock hard and their nuts were filled with manly sperm.

Next thing you know, the sound of the front door opening filled the whole penthouse.

"Hello? Leo, I'm home!" They heard Luna call.

"Crap! Hide the girly mag and get your clothes on!" Leo whisper yelled at Dexter as he jumped off his bed tried to get dressed as quickly as he could. "Uh, hey Luna! I'm just in here with Dexter!"

"Oh okay. I'm just gonna read a book on the couch here." They heard Luna call back as Leo struggled to get his shirt on as Dexter realized that he was putting his pants on backwards.

After a little bit, the boys managed to get their clothes on, but one thing seemed out of place, you could clearly see their hard-ons through their pants.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Dexter asked Leo, his erection straining in his pants making it very uncomfortable for him.

Leo thought hard for a moment until he had a sudden idea.

"We could ask Luna." He said grinning.

"Uh, ask her for what exactly?" Dexter asked, although he had a feeling about where this was going.

"You know! For a fuck!" Leo said, as if it was the obvious thing ever.

"Wha-wha-what!? I don't know Leo, would she even be okay with that? Plus, she's your sister! Are you saying you would mind having sex with your sister?" Dexter asked.

"C'mon Dexter, it's not like I'm asking her to marry me!" Leo said before heading out of the room.

Dexter wanted to argue, since Leo's logic was kinda stupid, but he knew it wouldn't be any use, so he begrudgingly followed after him.

Funny thing is, Luna was actually playing with herself on the couch. She fondled her virgin pussy with her hand down her panties, her face flushed, but happy.

However, she heard footsteps heading towards her, so she hurriedly took her hand out of her panties and buttoned her shorts up before Leo walked in, Dexter following him.

"Hey Leo, did you need something?" Luna asked him, as if she wasn't doing anything naughty beforehand.

"Luna, I need to ask you something really important." Leo said. Luna nodded, showing that she was paying attention. "Me and Dexter, are really horny! So can we have sex with you? Please!?"

Luna stared at him wide eyed while Dexter face palmed from how blunt he was.

"I uh, well... um..." Luna was at a loss for words. Dexter scratched the back of his head, hoping Luna wouldn't start yelling at them.

"Well, truth be told, I'm kinda... um, horny too. I guess I could have sex with you both." Luna said, making Leo and Dexter gasp in surprise.

"Wait! Seriously?!" Leo said, excitement in his eyes.

"Y-you really wouldn't mind Luna?" Dexter asked, not as excited as his friend, but still happy at the idea of fucking Luna.

"Let's do it!" Luna said, making up her mind.

Luna then stood up and pulled her shirt off, revealing her tiny tits to the boys before pulling her shorts off along with her panties, exposing her bare loli pussy.

If their erections could get any harder, they just did when Luna fully exposed herself.

Luna stood there, face red like a tomato, as the boys stared at her.

"Well? Are you guys gonna take it off too?" She asked.

Nodding, Leo began to undress, getting as naked as his sister in less than a minute.

Dexter took a little more time getting undressed, mostly because he was in disbelief that his best friends were both naked in front of him. Soon though, he was just as nude as them, his hard cock standing tall.

Once all of them were in the same state if undress, Luna sits down on the couch. "C'mere Dexter." She beckoned him.

Dexter hesitantly walked over to her and Luna put her hands on his hips before leaning forward to take his cock into her mouth and began to suck.

"Oh my god! She's sucking it!" Dexter exclaimed, both from shock and pleasure from getting his first blowjob.

"Lucky..." Leo said pouting, apparently it seemed he wanted to go first. Still, Leo sat back and watched Luna blow his best friend.

"Oh Luna, Luna! More! Suck it more!" Dexter begged, putting his hands on Luna's head as she bobbed her head. "Oh! Oh! Oh my god! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna cum in her mouth! Ahhhhhhh!"

And with that, Dexter unloaded his spunk into Luna's mouth, the green haired girl swallowing every drop happily.

Taking his dick out if her mouth, Luna looked over at her brother.

"Want your turn now Leo?" She asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Leo said grinning, stepping in front of Luna while stroking himself.

Letting go of Dexter's cock, Luna took her brother's adult size dick into her mouth.

"Aw man Dex! You weren't kidding, this is awesome!" Leo exclaimed, grabbing Luna's head and humping her.

Luna tried her best keep her gag reflex subdued while breathing through her nose with tears building her eyes.

"Just a little more! Just a little more! Yes yes yes! Here it comes! Awwwwww yeaaaaaah!" Leo cried out as he cummed down Luna's throat before pulling out, making his sister cough a lot.

"Leo, you almost suffocated me!" Luna said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Leo said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, his cock growing back to full length.

Luna sighed. "Your just lucky that I'm horny." She then climbed up and lied down on the couch, spreading her legs.

"I'm tapping that first!" Leo said as he positioned himself in front of her.

Rubbing the tip of his cock against her vulva, Leo then thrusted inside her, taking Luna's virginity and making her scream in pain.

"OWWWWW! Stop Leo! It hurts!!!" She begged.

"Get off her Leo! You're hurting her!" Dexter told him trying pull him off his sister.

"No no! You don't need to get off, just don't move!" Luna explained, holding Leo close to her petite body.

Leo tried his best to hold still, it was so difficult to not start humping the shit out of her as her pussy felt so good on his cock.

"Okay Leo, just go slowly." Luna told him.

Finally being given the green light, Leo began to hump Luna, ecstatic that he's finally having sex. He thrusted harder and harder the more he fucked her, he even began to suck on one of Luna's nipples.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooh Leo! This is so good! Aw yeah, keep going brother!" Luna begged as he continued to plow her.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm watching my best friend having with his sister..." Dexter muttered to himself as he jacked himself off to the scene before him.

"Don't worry Dexter, oh yeah! You'll get your turn soon, oh my god yes Leo!" Said Luna.

"Oh man Luna I'm about to blow!" Leo said, close to orgasm again.

"Take it out Leo, I want to taste it." Luna asked.

Leo hurriedly pulled out and Luna took him back into her mouth and sucked him off until he filled her mouth with hot cum.

"Are you gonna let Dexter have a turn now?" Luna asked him.

"In a minute, I wanna try something first." Leo replied before spreading Luna's legs again and leaning to give hard long lick to Luna's pussy.

"Leo! What are you- oh! Oh! Oh! Ohohohoho! Yes! Just like that! Keep licking!" Luna begged as her brother ate her out.

Leo licked and sucked every part of her pussy as he could, as well as shoving his tongue inside her and wriggling the wet muscle around, giving so much pleasure to his twin.

"D-Dexter, come suck my nipples!" She gasped out.

Dexter nodded and leaned over Luna's boy-like chest began to suck on one if her hard pink buds and he played with the other one with his hand.

"Yes! YES! This is so good! Leo! My clit! Lick my clit! Right there, above my- OH MY GOD YES! I'M GONNA- I'M GONNA CUUUUUUM!!!" She screamed into the air as Leo sucked up all of her feminine juices.

"Am I next?" Dexter inquired.

"Hold on Dex, I wanna go again." Leo told him.

"But you just had your turn!" Dexter pouted.

Before Leo could try to argue back, Luna intervened.

"How about this?" She then got on all fours and shoot her butt at Leo. "Leo, you put it in from behind me. Dexter, get on your knees in front of me and I'll suck you while Leo pounds me."

Getting the idea, Leo and Dexter took their positions and while Leo put his sizable dong inside her cunny for a second time, Luna took Dexter's schoolboy sized penis in her mouth and began to suck in rhythm with Leo pounding her.

"Man, I think I can reach deeper inside her in this position." Leo noted.

Dexter honestly didn't know how to respond with that, so he kept quiet while Luna sucked him off while her brother drilled her harder.

"Ohhhhhhh man, I'm gonna blow again! Oh man! Oh man! OHMAN OHMAN OHMAN GAAAAAAAH!!!" He screamed as he squirted an insane amount of jizz into Luna's pussy.

When he was done, Leo pulled out and left a trail of semen coming from her while Luna took Dexter out of her mouth before grabbing a handful of tissues and used then to clean herself out before tossing them into a nearby trash can.

"Can I have my turn now?" Dexter asked hopefully. Luna giggled.

"Of course Dexter, just lie down and I'll ride you." She told him.

Dexter did as she said and lied down on the couch. Laying back, he look up at Luna as she got on top of him and positioned herself over his dick before lowering herself and taking him in.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my gosh Luna, I'm inside you!" He said, amazed that Luna's fucking him.

She began to ride him hard, bouncing in his lap cooing and moaning happily while Dexter moaned as well.

"Oh Luna! Luna! Ride me! Keep going it's sooooo good!" Dexter begged.

Leo was watching them getting it on and it made the green haired boy grow back to full length again.

"Luna, I'm hard again." Leo said, getting her attention.

Luna giggled and leaned forward before reaching back and spreading her butt cheeks. "Go for it Leo!"

"Aw sweet! Butt fucking!" Leo said happily as he got behind her, positioned himself at her puckered hole, and pushed in after spitting on his cock.

"AHHHHHHH!!! Oh my god! Both if my holes are filled! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me!" Luna begged.

The boys heeded her wish and soon they had started a pattern where Leo would thrust in while Dexter pulled out, then Dexter thrust in while Leo pulled out and they both repeated this process over and over again, and Luna was loving every minute of it.

"D-D-Dexter!" Luna said getting the brown haired boy's attention. "K-kiss me!"

Both of them locked lips and they both explored each other mouths with their tongues, Dexter humping her harder and faster, feeling his orgasm coming.

"Luna I'm about to blow!" He said, breaking the kiss.

"Come to think of it, so am I!" Leo cried.

"We're all about to cum! HARDER GUYS! HARDER!!!" Luna begged, he eyes rolling in her head and tongue sticking out.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" All three of them cried out, Dexter and Leo filling both of her holes with an excessive amount of cum while Luna cried out in ecstasy.

The boys both pulled themselves out of the cum-logged girl and Leo played back on the couch trying to catch his breath while Dexter started getting dressed. Luna seemed to have passed out.

"Going already Dex?" Leo asked him.

"I kinda have to go home and do my homework. Hey uh, thanks a lot, I mean it." Dexter said to the both of them, not that Luna could hear him though.

Dexter turned around and was about to open the front door when he hear Luna's voice behind him. "Bye Dexter. I had a lot of fun."

He looked back to see the still naked girl on the couch smiling happily at him, a cloudy expression in her eyes.

"Thanks Luna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

amk8930, if you're reading this, then consider the Luna x Dexter hints as a gift. Hope you liked it, and I hope everyone else did too.

Chozin out!


End file.
